This invention relates to novel carboxylic acid derivatives of 1-aryl-substituted dihydro-1H-pyrazoles and pyrazoles. These compounds are useful for preparation of certain anthranilic amide compounds that are of interest as insecticides (see e.g. PCT Publication WO 01/070671). J Med. Chem. 2001, 44, 566–578 discloses a preparation of 1-(3-cyanophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-5-carboxylic acid and its use in preparing inhibitors of blood coagulation factor Xa. The present invention provides technology useful for the successful and convenient preparation of 1-aryl-substituted dihydro-1H-pyrazoles and pyrazoles.